A Warm Welcome
by dooby22
Summary: Scootaloo has become a member of Rainbow Dash's family, but they haven't properly welcomed her into the family yet. Bow Hot Hoof and Rainbow Dash decide to change that.


It was always an annoyance to Bow Hot Hoof whenever nature came calling in the middle of the night. He hated it. He hated the fact that it deprived him of sleep and he hated the fact that he had to maneuver his way around the house in the dark, flicking on various light switches along the way just to find his way to the bathroom.

He stopped in the hallway to peer into Rainbow Dash's bedroom, where Scootaloo was supposed to be. Through the darkness, he could see a distinct lump underneath the covers of his daughter's bed, and he paddled down the hallway, assuming that Scootaloo was asleep.

After finishing up with his business, he exited the bathroom and turned, preparing to walk down the hallway towards his bedroom, only to stop when an odor hit him. His nostrils flared at the pungent scent that was wafting through the air. It smelled musky and yet . . . somehow familiar. He wasn't entirely sure where the smell was coming from, but, judging by how strong it was, he presumed that it was nearby. He took a strong sniff. This resulted in him having a coughing felt. He could practically feel the smell traveling through his mouth and down his throat. "Ugh . . ." he groaned. In doing so, however, he picked up another peculiarity about this smell: it was sweet. Sure, there was a muskiness to it, but there was also a hint of sweetness too.

His curiosity piqued, he closed his eyes and took another sniff of the air around him, letting his sense of smell lead the way. Turning, he noticed that the scent grew stronger still, and, after opening his eyes, he made his way down the hallway in the opposite direction which he'd been facing earlier, heading towards the kitchen. Entering the room, he recalled the many nights in which he'd catch Rainbow Dash raiding the fridge and cabinets in search of a midnight snack. He smiled to himself. The two of them had had many a conversation during those times, mostly about how school was going and how work was going. But there was no time to dwell on that now, the scent quickly reminding him of why he was up and about in the first place, and he quickly made his way to the door that led to the backyard. It was here that the scent was stronger than ever. He quickly unlocked the door and made his way outside.

He stopped upon stepping out on the front porch, his ears twitching, trying to pick up any distinct sounds. The scent was strongest here, hitting him full-force in the face, which meant that the source of said smell had to be somewhere around here. Unfortunately, it was too dark to really make out anything, but the moon provided just enough light for him to see properly, albeit just barely. His ears perked, hearing what sounded like a high-pitched moan. His head instantly turned to the left, only for his eyes to widen upon seeing the source of the noise. There, leaning against the side of the house on her back, was Scootaloo.

The filly currently had her eyes squeezed shut, her teeth clenched, as she furiously rubbed at her pussy. She gasped, feeling her juices squirt out of her. They rolled down her backside, down her tail, and finally onto the grass below. While this sight was more than enough to make Bow Hot Hoof take a step back in surprise, what came out of her mouth made his eyes widen. "Mmm . . . Rainbow Dash . . . deeper . . . ooh, yeah, that's just how I like it . . . Mmm . . . your tongue feels so good in my pussy, Rainbow Dash . . ." She giggled a little. "Don't forget to eat my ass, too . . ." She groaned and reared back her head, her fuchsia tail thumping wildly against the grass below. She bit her bottom lip, thrust her hips up into her hoof, her free hoof quickly reaching down to rub at her clit, and she gave a sharp gasp of pleasure. "Oh! Oh, Rainbow Dash! Right there! Right there! Get your tongue as deep in that ass as you can! Oh! Rainbow Dash! Oh!"

As if by some supernatural willpower, Bow Hot Hoof stepped down from the porch and approached the little filly, a sly smile coming across his lips. He cleared his throat and said, "A bit late to be up, don't you think? Especially for a little filly like you."

At this, Scootaloo's hooves instantly ceased their action and her eyes shot open. They widened upon meet Bow's gaze and her face turned as red as Apple Bloom's mane. Her hooves stayed where they were. She opened her mouth to say something, but all of a sudden her mouth felt unnaturally dry. Both it and her throat felt as if they had been stuffed with cotton, making it hard to both breathe and speak. She closed her mouth. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire, she was blushing so hard. She swallowed, shaking, awaiting her fate. She squeezed her eyes shut, expecting to be scolded. When she heard nothing, she opened one eye to see Bow simply standing there, looking at her. Once again, she swallowed, if only to some moisture back in her throat. She swirled her tongue around in her mouth to get the same effect for it.

At long last, she found her voice. "This isn't what it looks like, honest. I mean, it's not what you think. I wasn't masturbating to thoughts about your daughter. Well, okay, I was, but it's not like I want to buck her or anything, or want her to buck me. Well, I do, but – ugh!" She covered her face in her hooves. "I'm just gonna stop talking now."

Bow Hot Hoof laughed. "Scootaloo, look at me." She did. "I'm not angry." He extended a wing and wrapped it around her, pulling her close to his side.

"You're ––"

"Aw, Dad, it was just getting good."

Scootaloo's eyes widened, the owner of the voice registering in her mind. No sooner had this thought struck her was it that Rainbow Dash emerged from her hiding place, much to Scootaloo's chagrin. Once more, her face turned red and she buried it in her hooves.

"Rainbow Dash?" Bow asked, raising an eyebrow. "What are you doing out here, kiddo?"

"I wanted to see what Scoots was up to," Rainbow Dash replied, pointing a wing at the filly.

"Please, just kill me now," Scootaloo moaned. Despite herself, she lowered her hooves to see the smiling face of Rainbow Dash. "So . . . you heard everything?"

Rainbow Dash nodded. "Uh-huh. And to tell you the truth, I'm kinda flattered."

"You are?"

"Yep."

Scootaloo looked down. "I'm sorry."

"Scootaloo, you have nothing to apologize for," Rainbow Dash said. "You weren't doing anything wrong. It's perfectly normal, especially at your age."

"I couldn't help myself," Scootaloo went on. "I know I should be able to control myself better, but ever since I got my cutie mark I've been having these . . . 'urges.'"

"You aren't the only one," Bow said.

"What do you mean?" Scootaloo asked, looking up at him.

"Should I show her?" Bow asked Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "You might as well."

Bow and Rainbow Dash led Scootaloo back into the house. They walked into a room that Scootaloo supposed was reserved as the reading room. Bow removed a photo album from one of the bookcases, flipped through it, and pointed to a picture. "Look here, Scootaloo." She did so, taken aback to see a picture of Rainbow Dash as a filly, lying on her back on her bed, her body completely exposed, her bed sheets having apparently been kicked aside, furiously rubbing at her pussy. She appeared to be in the middle of an orgasm when the photo had been taken, as there was cum all over Dash's rump and tail. Her cunny and asshole were on full display, the sight of which made Scootaloo's mouth water and her loins to grow wet with arousal once again. Beneath the picture was a label: DASHIE'S FIRST ORGASM. Scootaloo thought, _What kind of parents would keep a picture like this?_ Even so, she was growing incredibly horny at the sight.

Rainbow Dash chuckled. "You like what you see, squirt?"

Scootaloo nodded dumbly. "Yes . . . I like very much . . ." She licked her lips. She shook her head and cleared her throat. "The thing is, usually my hooves do the job for me just fine, but recently I've had thoughts about being bucked. I don't know what to do. My hooves just aren't doing it for me anymore."

"You sayin' you want to be bucked?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Scootaloo nodded. "I need it."

Rainbow Dash smirked. "I think we can help you with that." She grinned at her father.

"Besides" – Bow crept as close to Scootaloo as physically possible and whispered in her ear – "we haven't properly welcomed you into the family yet." He got behind her, leaning forward until his body was aligned with hers, and nipped at her ear. Her breath hitched, a shudder went through her body.

Scootaloo shivered, closing her eyes, letting out some sighs, giggles, and moans as Bow licked and nipped at her ear, as well as her neck. She felt him straddle her from behind. "You know you want it," he whispered in her ear. "I know you want it." He slapped a hoof on her ass and gave it a squeeze, eliciting yet another moan from her. "Tell me you want it."

Scootaloo was panting in anticipation so much that she could hardly speak. "I . . . I want it . . ." She lifted her butt up higher, feeling him rub his quickly-hardening shaft against her ass cheeks. She knew that this was merely a teaser for what was to come later, both figuratively and literally. She grinned at that. She lowered her upper body to the floor, raising her rear even higher into the air. "I want you, Bow – Ahhh!" She yelped, feeling him give a rough bite onto the scruff of her neck.

"Call me Daddy," he said. "Mm, tell Daddy what you want him to do to you."

Scootaloo wasn't sure how much more of this teasing she could take. "I . . . I want you. I . . . want you to fuck me. Fuck me all night. Make me scream your name. Fuck me! Fuck me now! Fuck me right now! Oh, fuck me, please!"

Bow chuckled. "Please?" He gently probed her asshole with the tip of his cock, making her gasp.

"Please . . ." Scootaloo moaned. "I'm so horny! I can't take this anymore! Fuck me now, Daddy!" She bit down on a hoof to contain her scream as Bow fulfilled her wish, taking the plunge by way of shoving his cock into her tight asshole without the slightest hesitation. It hurt like hell, but it also felt really good at the same time.

He started with gentle, testing thrusts, allowing her to get used to the feel of a cock deep in her ass. He gripped her plump hips to aid him in his thrusting. He pulled his cock out slowly, only to plunge it back in as deep as it would go a second later, groaning. Sweet Celestia, was she tight! He looked up to see Rainbow Dash sitting in one of the recliners, her legs spread wide, using a hoof to stroke herself while she watched her daddy fuck her biggest fan senseless, her wings spread out in full display, as far as they would go. She reared back her head, biting her lip to contain a moan. "Hey, Dashie!" he called. He motioned for her to come closer and she did. When she was within range, he pulled his cock free of Scootaloo's ass, then spun the filly around so that her rear end was facing Rainbow Dash. "Why don't you get her loosened up for meeeeeeeeeeee!" The last word came out in a squeal. Apparently Scootaloo had needed no instructions whatsoever. She immediately went to sucking his dick as if she'd been doing this her whole life. Sweet Celestia, where in Equestria had she learned her dick sucking skills from!?

Scootaloo, despite being preoccupied with Bow's cock, flipped her tail up and over her back, giving Rainbow Dash a perfect view of her tight, puckered asshole. She slapped a hoof down on her rear and spread her cheeks wide, as if inviting Rainbow Dash to shove her tongue in her ass and eat like there was no tomorrow. Her legs trembled, making her feel like her legs were going to give way, when Rainbow Dash did just that. The pegasus hadn't seemed to hesitate in the slightest; no sooner had she shook her butt at her idol was it that she felt Dash's hot, wet tongue licking circles around her tight asshole. She groaned around Bow's cock, sending pleasant vibrations through it. Though inaudible due to the dick in her mouth, she let out a pleased purr, feeling Bow comb his hooves through her mane. Suddenly, though, she felt him press his hooves against the back of her head, practically shoving her face into his pelvis to the point where he was practically ramming his cock down her throat. All this, combined with the tonguing that Rainbow Dash was currently giving her ass, made for an explosively, incredibly pleasurable experience. She became lost in it, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

Rainbow Dash tightly gripped Scootaloo's thighs, pressing her face against the filly's rear end, Scootaloo's ass cheeks pressing up against either side of her face, being completely obliterated by Scootaloo's rump. She pulled her face away, a string of saliva connecting her tongue to Scootaloo's asshole, and she gave a sharp, loud smack to the filly's rear. She giggled, hearing Scootaloo moan, though just barely. "Oh, you like that, huh, squirt?" Scootaloo nodded. "You like it when I spank your naughty ass?" Once again, Scootaloo nodded, prompting Rainbow Dash to spank her biggest fan once more, harder this time. She quickly picked up on the fact that the harder she smacked Scootaloo's butt, the louder the filly moaned. Wanting to see just how loud the filly could get, she started spanking her as hard as she could. "You've been such a bad, naughty filly, Scootaloo." She slapped a hoof down on Scootaloo's rump once more. "And bad, naughty fillies deserve to be punished."

Scootaloo took her mouth off Bow's cock long enough to moan, "Yes! Punish me, Rainbow Dash!" She instantly went back to sucking her daddy off with as much passion as she could muster.

Bow moaned, his hooves tightly gripped onto either side of Scootaloo's head. "Don't forget about my balls, Scoots." Scootaloo began lathering said balls with her spit, using a free hoof to stroke his hard cock, using the other to stroke herself.

"Oh, no, you don't," Rainbow Dash snapped, smacking the filly's hoof away. "We'll tell you when you can get off."

Scootaloo nodded. "Yes . . . yes, ma'am! Aaaaahhhhh! Oh, lick it, Rainbow Dash! Lick my tight asshole! Mmm! Oh! Yeah, that's the spot! Keep licking me there!" Just as it was getting good, she felt Rainbow Dash withdraw her tongue. She let out a disappointed sigh.

"Okay, Pop, I think she's all loosened up," Rainbow Dash said.

"Aw," Scootaloo whined. "Already?"

"Don't worry, Scoots. You'll love what comes next." Without another word, Rainbow Dash spun Scootaloo around, much like her father had, so that her rear end was facing her dad's dick. She suddenly flipped Scootaloo onto her back, grabbing her rear legs to hoist her butt up in the air. "Take it away, Dad!"

Grinning, Bow took his cock in his hoof, aiming it precisely at Scootaloo's asshole, which was dripping wet, likely due to a good ass-eating from Rainbow Dash. He took his hoof off his cock and slapped both on either cheek of Scootaloo's rear, caressing them, squeezing them, pushing them together then pulling them apart, getting his daughter's spit in Scootaloo's rump nice and deep. Just for good measure, he hawked and then spit, dangling a string of saliva from his mouth until it landed precisely right where he wanted it – right in the center of Scootaloo's asshole. Once again, he caressed and squeezed her butt to make sure that his spit got inside her as deep as it would go. He once again took his cock in his hoof and aimed it where he wanted it to go, then pushed with his hips.

Scootaloo gasped, his chest heaving, her breath hitching in her throat, upon feeling the dick slide into her tight ass. It wasn't as painful or tight as before, but there was still a noticeable amount of pain to be had. Thankfully, not enough to cause discomfort, but it was there.

"You're too tense," Bow said. "Relax. It'll make it easier." She took some slow, steady breaths and found that he was right. The instant the muscles in her butt relaxed, the easier his cock slid in. She moaned as he slid it out. His cock felt just as good coming out of her as it did going in.

"You like the way he fucks your ass?" Rainbow Dash whispered into her ear. Scootaloo nodded. "You like having his big, fat cock in your tight little ass?"

"I l-l-love it," Scootaloo moaned.

"How does it feel?"

"It f-feels amazing."

"Good. Time for you to return the favor."

Before Scootaloo could ask what Rainbow Dash meant, she suddenly found the pegasus' ass in her face. Rainbow slapped her rear, making it jiggle. "I ate out your butt, now it's time for you to eat out mine." She leaned forward until she was lying along the length of Scootaloo's body. "And don't worry. I'll be making sure I'm not being selfish." With her hooves, she spread Scootaloo's pussy lips apart, licking her lips while her mouth watered, wondering what the filly's juices would taste like. Deciding that she might as well find out, she plunged her tongue deep into the depths of Scootaloo's pussy.

"Mm, Rainbow Dash . . ." Scootaloo moaned.

"What's that?" Rainbow Dash smothered her ass in Scootaloo's face. "I don't feel you eating out my ass. You're not supposed to be talking squirt. Now start chowin' down!"

"S-sorry, Rainbow Dash." Scootaloo spread Rainbow's ass cheeks apart, then tilted her head forward, extending her tongue until she felt it graze just the surface of her idol's rosebud. She smacked her lips, getting a sense of the taste for it. She licked her chops and eagerly went back to licking up as much of Dash's ass as she could. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash went back to eating out the filly's pussy, making the filly squirm underneath her. Moaning, Scootaloo pulled her tongue out of Dash's butt. "Rainbow Dash" – she tightly hugged her idol's rear end – "I love your ass so much!"

"Good." Rainbow Dash, if possible, pressed her butt down on Scootaloo's face as she could do. "In that case, don't stop eating it until you make me cum."

"I never want to stop eating your ass, Rainbow Dash! I could eat it all fucking day! Mmm!" She dove her tongue back in, tightly gripping the pegasus' hips.

Bow couldn't help but groan to himself. The scene playing out before him was hot beyond words. Never had he dreamed in a million years that he woud be witnessing his daughter eating out a filly while he fucked that filly's tight, spit-covered ass. He pulled his cock and angled it so that it was slapping Dash in the face. She moaned in response and he grinned. Reaching forward, he grabbed a hold of her mane and jerked her head up. She squealed. He pointed his cock at her mouth and asked, "You want some more ass to eat?" At her nod, he grabbed the back of her head and threw her head forward, shoving his cock deep into her mouth. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She could taste Scootaloo's ass and her own spit, along with her father's, on his dick. The taste was enthralling, so much so that she started bobbing her head up and down on instinct. She would go as far as her mouth would allow, until she was practically gagging on his cock, before pulling up, only to plunge back down again. The act of almost choking on her daddy's cock was a major turn-on for her.

Scootaloo wished her vision wasn't currently being obstructed by Dash's humongous ass. She would have loved to see the scene taking place in front of her. All she could make out were the suckling noises Dash's mouth made as she bobbed her head up and down her father's long, hard cock. At least she had a mental image of what it looked like. She shivered. She felt Dash shake her butt in her face and she immediately got back to the task at hoof, shoving her tongue as deep into Dash's rear end as it would go, occasionally pulling it out just to lick circles around the tight bud of flesh, then she would plunge it back in. Smiling to herself, she decided to do what Rainbow Dash was doing. She bobbed her head up and down, inserting her tongue in and out of the pegasus' tight rump. Up above her, she heard Rainbow Dash, telling her that her actions were having the desired effect. She hugged Dash's waist, smothering her face in her idol's behind. She loved everything about that ass; the size, the roundness, the warmth it provided as it pressed up against her face, how tight her asshole was. She pulled her tongue out, smiling when she landed a hard smack against Dash's rear, her smile broadening upon hearing Dash moan above her. She began multitasking, licking Dash's ass, as well as spanking her at the same time. The result was Dash squealing like a pig in delight.

Soon thereafter, however, Scootaloo soon felt both of her holes being occupied once again – her pussy by Rainbow Dash's tongue and her asshole by Bow's hot cock.

"How does my ass taste, squirt?" Rainbow Dash asked, forcefully pressing said ass against Scootaloo's face.

"It tastes so good," Scootaloo moaned.

"Let me have a taste." Before Scootaloo knew it, Dash had turned around and was kissing her! And not just kissing her, but tongue kissing her! Dash's tongue eagerly pressed against her lips and she opened her mouth without hesitation, inviting her idol's tongue into her mouth. Whether by instinct or reflex, her own tongue met Dash's and the two were soon wrestling with each other's tongues to see which one of them would be the champion. Scootaloo absolutely loved this! She loved being dominated. She loved letting Dash and her dad have their way with her. It was so hot! So pleasurable! She couldn't get enough of it. She allowed her hooves to roam down Dash's back, stopping at her rump, which she gave a tight squeeze and a slap, making Dash moan in her mouth. Soon, though, Dash was squealing in her mouth. Scootaloo suddenly noticed that the tight feeling in her ass had left her, and she looked past Rainbow Dash to see that apparently Bow had taken her spreading Dash's ass cheeks to mean that she wanted him to fuck Dash in the ass. Not that Dash was complaining, mind you. She seemed to be rather enjoying it, from the way she thrashed around on top of Scootaloo, to the way she screamed, moaned, squealed, and groaned in her mouth. Scootaloo loved it.

Rainbow Dash pulled her mouth off of Scootaloo's to let out a high-pitched moan, reaching back to smack her own ass. "Oh, fuck me, Daddy! Fuck me! Fuck my tight asshole! Teach this naughty little bitch a lesson! Teach her to know her place! Ahhhh!" She screamed, her father having tightly grabbed her mane and pulled her head back. "Oh, Daddy! Pull harder! Ah, yes! That's the way!" As her daddy's pace picked up, she let out a squeal. "Oooh! Yes! Go faster, Daddy!" He did so, and his thrusts became so fast that they were almost like a blur. "Daddy! I love you so much!" She turned her head to give him a deep kiss, shakily reaching up a hoof to stroke his mane while he forced his tongue down her throat, and she returned the favor in kind.

Scootaloo, for her part, was in a state of complete and utter shock. Never had she seen Rainbow Dash act this way. She'd never seen her this wild before. But one thing she did know: it was hot as hell. She immediately went to rubbing herself.

"Ooh, Scootaloo," Rainbow Dash said in between moans. "Keep – keep doing that!"

Scootaloo grabbed her by the head and pulled her down. "Shut up and kiss me!" Wrapping her hooves around Dash's neck, she locked lips with Rainbow Dash, being the one to insert her mouth into Dash's mouth this time. Her idol took it without question. Both moaned into each other's mouths as they explored with their tongues. Needing something to satisfy the itch between her legs, Scootaloo raised her hips up, wrapped them around Dash's waist, and pushed her hips up, grazing her pussy against Dash's, making them both gasp.

Bow laughed, spanking Dash hard on the ass. "That's a good girl, Scootaloo!" He laughed again, once more slapping Dash on her rump, making her butt jiggle. "Have you been eating one too many sweets again, Dashie? Seems to me you're putting on a little weight."

Dash ceased her make-out session with Scootaloo to reply, "Maybe. I can always . . . always work it off. Besides" – she shook her butt at him – "I like having a big, fat ass." She moaned, feeling her father spank her for the third time.

"That's my girl," he said. He grabbed her hips and pushed himself into her rear until he was all the way in, making her rear back her head and shriek in delight. He pulled out, then pushed his cock back in, going all the way to the hilt this time, before pulling back out. He groaned. "I – I'm getting close. How about you girls?"

"Mm-hmm," both Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash moaned, as they humped each other. They both gasped, feeling Bow wedge his dick in between their copulating pussies. Whereas humping each other had been nice, this increased the pleasure by tenfold. They went back to rubbing against each other, with Bow's hot cock between them. All three were stimulating the other in some way, driving each other to new heights of pleasure, to the point where both Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo were wildly bucking against each other.

Rainbow Dash suddenly turned around and shoved her ass in Scootaloo's face, the latter beginning to eat out her idol's ass with new rigor, driving her tongue in and out at a bewildering pace. With her hoof, she rubbed at Dash's clit while she alternated between her asshole and her pussy, though Dash seemed to prefer her eating out her ass than her pussy. With her other free hoof, she furiously rubbed at her own pussy, while Rainbow Dash nibbled on her clit, making her scream into her idol's asshole. Repeatedly, Rainbow Dash slammed and smothered her butt in Scootaloo's face, who seemed to encourage this behavior by spanking her repeatedly and begging her, "Crush me with your ass!"

For Bow Hot Hoof, it was simply too much to handle. Without warning, he came. Rainbow Dash seemed to have recognized the signs that he was close to cumming before she grabbed his penis and shoved it in her mouth, moaning and screaming in delight, her eyes rolling into the back of her head, as he shot four times into her mouth. Still, cumming, she turned around and pressed her butthole against his cock, shoving it in. She shivered, moaning into Scootaloo's mouth as the two made out while he filled her ass up with his cum. Some of her father's cum was still in her mouth, and she had decided to share it with Scootaloo by way of shoving her tongue into the filly's mouth, filling it with a generous helping of her father's sperm. Apparently Scootaloo must have been feeling left out because she lifted up her hips. He got the signal she was sending, and he jerked his cock free of his daughter's ass to shove it into Scootaloo's own rear end, making the filly scream his name as he too filled up her ass to its capacity with his cum.

This process repeated itself several times within the next few minutes. Dash would fill her mouth up with her father's cum and she and Scoots would swap it between each other with their tongues while he filled their butts with as much cum as they could hold. After twenty-one straight shots, it finally tapered off. As soon as it had, Rainbow Dash once again turned around and slammed her butt against Scootaloo's face. She grabbed the filly's legs and pulled them up so that her ass was vertical with the ceiling and so that she herself was standing on her bent hooves, bringing her into a standing position. She licked her lips and shoved her tongue into Scootaloo's ass. In the same instant, she felt Scootaloo do the same with her own butt. She knew that she was smothering Scootaloo with her rear, cutting off her oxygen, but Scootaloo apparently had no complaints. With a hoof, Dash reached down and began stroking herself. With her other hoof, she guided one of Scootaloo's hooves down to her own cunny and helped her rub herself. Scootaloo continued to spank Dash's butt with her other free hoof.

Soon, the two of them were moaning into each other's asses. Their mutual rimjob didn't last too long, however. Before they knew it, they were screaming into each other's rumps, their hooves becoming covered in each other's cum as they reached their climax. Rainbow Dash pulled her mouth out of Scootaloo's butt to lick the cum off her hoof, stepping to the side, pulling her butt off Scootaloo's face in the process. The instant she did, Scootaloo crammed her hoof in her mouth, closing her eyes and moaning as she licked her hoof clean. Before Dash could do anything, Scootaloo had lunged at her, spreading her legs open, and sucking the cum off her pussy. Figuring that there was nothing else to do, Dash pushed Scootaloo down onto the floor so that the filly was lying on her side. Lying on her side beside her, Dash proceeded to clean up the cum covering Scootaloo's pussy as Scootaloo did the same for her.

Once it was all over, the three cuddled together on the floor in a sticky, messy pile, panting, breathing heavily, taking in the best orgasm any of them had ever had.

"Oh, jeez," Rainbow Dash moaned. "That was awesome!"

"Incredible!" Scootaloo said, pumping a hoof into the air.

"You said it," Bow Hot Hoof said, stroking Rainbow Dash's mane. Scootaloo pulled herself up and gave him a sensual kiss.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear. Chuckling, he wrapped a hoof around her and pulled her close.

"You are most welcome, Scootaloo," he told her.

"Do you think we could do this again?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah, definitely," Rainbow Dash hastily agreed. "We gotta do this again, and sometime soon! How does next weekend look for you guys?"

"I'm free," Scootaloo said.

"I'm not doing anything," Bow Hot Hoof added.

Silence fell upon them, until . . .

"Hey, guys!" They all turned their heads. "Smile!" A bright flash went off, momentarily blinding the three ponies. They rubbed at their eyes until their vision cleared, although they were still seeing spots afterward. Once their vision had cleared, their eyes widened and their mouths dropped upon seeing Windy Whistles make her presence known by way of walking out from behind the recliner that Dash had been sitting in earlier.

"Mom!?" Rainbow Dash cried.

Windy Whistles waved and grinned. "Hi, honey!"

"You were here the whole time!?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Windy Whistles nodded. "Mm-hmm. I saw the whole thing, and I even took some pictures to commemorate the occasion." She dumped a pile of pictures onto the floor from her saddlebags. "You three certainly put on one hell of a show. I don't think I've ever cummed so much in my life."

Rainbow Dash groaned. "Mom! Too much information!"

Windy pointed at a photo that showed Bow, Scootaloo, and Rainbow Dash in a pile, all three in the middle of moaning it seemed, as their eyes were squeezed shut and their mouths ajar. Bow had his cock shoved up Dash's ass and, judging by the immense amount of cum, all three guessed that the photo had been taken just as he had cummed in Raimbow Dash's ass. She beamed. "This one's going in the photo album for sure! We'll call it 'Dashie's First Threesome.'" She winked. "What do you think?"

"Sounds good to me," Bow said, wrapping his hooves around Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash and pulling them in close for a hug.

"Can I join in next time?" Windy asked.

"I think that's a definite possibility," Bow said.

"Yeah," Scootaloo said, nodding. "I've gotten to taste what Bow and Rainbow Dash taste like, now I wanna find out what you" – she pressed a hoof against Windy's chest – "taste like."

Windy chuckled and bent down to give Scootaloo a deep kiss. "Well, there's always next time, Scootaloo. I certainly had fun watching, but it's more fun when you're participating."

"True that," Rainbow Dash agreed. She yawned and stretched. "For now, though, I want to get back to sleep."

"Yeah," Bow agreed. "Come on, you two."

The four of them began the trek back to their respective bedrooms. As they did so, Windy grazed a hoof across Scootaloo's butt and gave it a tight squeeze. The action made the filly yelp in surprise and blush. Once more, Windy bent down to give the filly a kiss. "Oh, and by the way, Scootaloo," she said. "Welcome to the family."


End file.
